Born From Blood
by Wanna-be Artist
Summary: Xelloss, our former human, still living, has to learn to live with his new body before he kills himself, but at what cost? Who's blood will Zelas force on his stainless white gloves?


This was a feeling no one would ever want to exposure. I wish this fate on no one. Not even for my selfish intents. I wished not even myself on anyone, even though one put their self onto me. Why? I couldn't even fathom why. I was torn to shards. My heart was pulled from my body, while, some how, I lived. I lived long enough to see myself pushed into a pile of gray. All I sell was the nearly full moon become clouded over by fur, teeth and drool. After that, I couldn't hear anything but my own screaming. I could feel the ripping of my flesh and the running of my blood. I should have been dead, but some unknown force forced me to live, breath.  
  
Slowly the world around me became black and no longer cold. I wished for this not to death, even though I believe that to be a foolish wish. Somehow Lord of Nightmares had mercy on my pathetic soul and breathed life into me once again. Just as I thought it was a nightmare, I saw it wasn't. When I jolted from my bed, I had the small confert of my sleep to save me form my reality. All it was an illation of my mind. . When I held a hand out to support my poster, I saw the dried blood on my now flawless skin. My eyes widen sharply as I nearly flue out of the bed. It was all over my body. My former blood made my fifthly bare body hideous. What I had imagined was not the illusion.  
  
The room was filled with various familiar things, such as temple decor and the such, while the rest was filled with more unfamiliar likes, such as elegant chairs and tables, plants and statues. Even the bed was far more exquisite then I could ever image, but all this was the lest of my problems.  
  
It took me a long moment to settle down and start to think clearly. There was a bathing area and some fresh clothing for me to weir. It was a start. Once I had myself pulled together, then I could work on finding out what was truly going on.  
  
He begins to draw the water, starting a bath. This gave him time to gather his things. He found some clothing that looked about his size on a chair not far from the bed, and some soap along with other cleaning liquids he had never seen before. He didn't bother it.  
  
The water was soothing to his sore and tins mussels. For a moment he had forgotten that he was so filthy. One glance down at his hands was all the reminder he needed. His hair was first, then his skin. He felt new once again. He was amazed on how the water never looked dirty. It was as if the dirt, blood and who knows what all vanished into the water. He didn't let it bother him all the same. The time would come when he would have to leave the comforts of the warm tub to seek what had become of him, so he severed the peaceful moment he had. Besides, there had been only a handful of times in his life he had the opportunity to take a bath, much less a warm one.  
  
Gentle hands start to work on his twisted shoulder mussels. His first reaction was a smile as he began to slip into the water a bit deeper. The warm touch of the water to his cheeks woke up his other since. He pulled himself from the grip on his shoulders as he rushed to the other side of the tub, looking to the woman that was behind him in a bit of fear.  
  
"Wh.. Who are you?" He asked in a frightful voice. The woman only smiled that seemed like an unnatural grin to the boy.  
  
"Now, now. You forgot who I was already, Xelloss?" He looked to her shacking his head a few times in disbelief. He knew the woman, but he didn't want to admit it. It was that woman for that dreadful dream, or so he thought it was a dream.  
  
"No. You must have the wrong man. Yes! You must!" He nodded his head with his words to make his shaky words more conversing. "That's not even my name!"  
  
She laughed lightly, reaching across the tub to touch his face, only to have him lean out of the way. Her smile lightens a bit as she looked to her creation a bit sorrowfully. "Dear Xelloss." She stood to her feet, looking away from her only a bit. "It will be your name for now on. Please gather yourself together and be ready for me to show you around in about a half hour." He watched her walk out with a since of aw to him. Something in him tugged at him he had never felt before. Something was different about her. He seemed complied to her in some way.  
  
When she had left for a while, he moved out of his fetal position and relaxed in the water again, getting his thoughts pulled together once again. His thoughts where brought back into his mind. Little made since to him at this point. This woman seemed to want to explain a few things, and, by all means, he wasn't going to stop her. He got himself out of the bath, dried and began to get dressed.  
  
The clothing that was given to him was a lot like the uniform given to him in the Taka, but instead of beings a tea stained white. It was a smoke stained black. The lags where louse fitting and didn't require him to tie the lags at the bottom. A long cloak fells compactly around him, giving him a sage touch. He smiled to the elegant embroidery at the bottom of the cloak. He smiled, looking over the clothing with content ness. This was much better then the clothing he was forced to ware back at the shrine. But there was something about the whole thing that wasn't right. Something didn't fit right. He surged it off for the moment.  
  
He looked around the bathing room for something he could used to brush out his hair. He was astonished to see a bush setting on a countertop. As he reached for it, he saw a reflection of someone in front of him. He jumped back, but was relived to see it was only a mirror. He wasn't expecting one to start with. Besides, the poor boy was a train rack as far as his nerves went.  
  
He looked himself in the mirror. He was happy to see himself in one piece. After all, it isn't every day one is torn part by huge wolves and live to tell about it. But something wasn't right. He wasn't able to pinpoint it till he leaned forward. His eyes where no longer the luster they where once. They had lost there bight hue, and in the place of the round iris was a cat shaped eye. He thought his heart had stopped for a moment as hot tears came from his eyes. Slowly he let his weak knees give in as he falls to the floor. This couldn't be true. he thought. This can't be happening... not to me.  
  
The same gentle touch graced his back as he glared at the ground, and letting the tears fall. This time he didn't seem to care about the touch. He just wept as his fate had become clear. He knew now why he was give life, and why he was where he was put.  
  
"Don't cry, Xelloss." He could see the white of her dress beside him as she knelt. She took his head and gently set it on her shoulder and began to stroke his think wet and still undone hair. He didn't seem to stop her either. It took a while before he could pull himself together enufe to say anything, but he finely did, but he did it without moving.  
  
"Why.?" his voice was over come by more tears, but he held them down long enufe to make a full sentence. "Why did you turn me into. into.?"  
  
"A Mazoku?" She finished for him. He nodded a little as he pulled away. He took his sleeve and drug it across his eyes to dry the tears that only flooded his eyes again. "Dear, why not? This must be much more appealing then being human."  
  
He looked to her with slightly narrowed and hurt eyes, but there was no intimation in the young boy's face. His face was flushed and his eyes where swollen with the stings of his tears. "I may have not been the best behaved priest in the shine, but at lest I did have dignity for the one I served." She only laughed a little, stroking his face lightly.  
  
"Now then, my dear priest, don't talk so well about our enemy." He opened his mouth to come back with harsh words, but something stopped him. It hurt him to even think badly about the one dark lord he once hated. There was a timid warmness in his broken heart when he thought kindly to either that lord or the woman setting in front of him. This seemed to be a well made mystery laid out for him, but all that was new to him couldn't stop that old part of him to not want to learn what had become of him.  
  
"Come now, Xelloss." She smiled. Her hand made its way under his chin and gently forced him to make eye contact with her. Her gold eyes looked deep into his pale brown. He could felt something new rustle in his mind. As he thought on it, a word came to. Caring. This woman, some how, cared about him and his well being. He didn't know how he knew that, but that was okay. As long as he knew she wasn't going to have him eaten again.  
  
She stood to her feet and nodded a little. "I'm glad you are starting to put your new skills to work. Now come on. Get something on your feet so I can show you around." She pointed to some smoke black shoes by the bed. He stood as well and went to put them on. As soon as they where in their place the couple made there way out of the room and into the black of a hallway.  
  
Most of the place looked the same from his point of view. He supposed that it was made dark and fearful looking to wart off any unwanted visitors. To hear her talk, there where hardly any visitors. This was because of the waters that surrounded the island they where on.  
  
All the halls lead to the center of the fortress. In the middle was a large room that seems eerie on the outside, but very opposite on the inside. It was well furnished with must more silk then skins, as he thought there would be. Her full name was, "Beat Master" Zelas after all. It would only make since if she had skins. He was relived to see the silk.  
  
She laughed lightly as he walked to a table. She took some hand made cigarettes into one hand and tuned back to him as she lit it. After taking a good drag on it, she exhaled and began to speak. "Why are you so surprised? Would you think that I would have my whole fortress looking like some human's worst nightmare?"  
  
"Of chouse not. It's just." he looked around to call for his excuse, but found none; there for he kelp his mouth shut and continued to marvel at the room.  
  
She walked back over to the boy with a smile, making her first really good look at him since he was transformed. His eyes fallowed hers as he became a bit nervous. She stopped in front of him, and exhaled her smoke. He wrenched his nose to the small. After trying so hard to keep from gagging, he let out a horse chough. She chuckled lightly, patting his head.  
  
"You lived in that damned sub zero weather too long." She held her hand out, offering him a cigarette as well. He motioned his hand to decline the offer. She only surged and pulled it back to herself. "Suit your self." He sighed in relief, happy that she didn't have him drink in the smoke any longer. She walked to the middle of the room and turned back to him with a smile. "This is my thrown room. Chances are, if I want you, or you want or need me, I will be here, in the den or my room, unless I am visiting one of my siblings or feeding."  
  
"Feeding." He muttered as he thought over her choice of words. He thought that was an odd way to state when she was eating a meal. She only laughed lightly once again as she shuck her head.  
  
"You will learn the different between feeding and eating soon enufe. Now," She pointed to a far corner of the room. There was beautify made silk drapery hung on the wall there. "Behind that is a door that leads to the main hall. If there is some kind of attack here, which there should never be, that is a door not even one can see from the outside. Also, it's an easy way to get to the den, where my wolves keep there pups. Across the hall there is a door that leads to the wolves' den." He observed the information deep into his mind as she spoke. There was no way of telling when he would need to use this emergency exit.  
  
"I'm sure you have noticed the wolves that lay all around the room." She seemed to gleam of enjoyment as she began to acknowledge the living creachers cluttering the room. He did see the wolves before she pointed them out, but preferred not to think of them. Now, as the wolves saw that they where being machined they began to move. He watched her kneel to the ground and clicked her tongue a few times. A large black male wolf came out of the Pack and to her. He was beautiful in all ways and always stood proud with almost a majestic feel to him. They boy gave a little smile to the woman as she nuzzled the wolf. In the same manner, he returned the nuzzle and nearly took her to the ground as he stood playfully.  
  
"Aw! Dose the boy want to play?" She asked in tones he had heard mothers give to there babies. He barked ones to answer her question. She laughed lightly as she rubbed his head. "I will make a point to as soon as I'm finished with our new priest, alright?" He seemed to understand her perfectly, and him. She stood to her feet and facing the boy. "This is Xelloss. Xelloss, this is the Pack's alpha male." He nodded to her then to the male. The wolf gave a toothy grin. He wasn't trying to be intimidating, but it worked well. The boy halfway shrieked away.  
  
"Alright..." She announced after looking to the wolf in wonder of what just happened. He only looked to her with the innocents of a pup. She only struggled and headed for her thrown and pulled a bottle of liquor of some kind from behind it. "It's time for your first lesson." He looked at the bottle then her in wonder. She only gave a small laugh. "No, dear. This liquor is for my sanity. If you didn't want the cigarette, then what makes me think you would want this?" He laughed a little himself and rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"I guess I just thought holding down some of that stuff might have been my first lesson." She thought about it for a moment and then smiled to him.  
  
"Not a bad idea, Xelloss." She pored herself a shot and took it down with ease. When she saw the appalled look on his face, she couldn't help but smile. "I was joking." His face lightened up a bit, and gave off a faults laugh. She shook her head a bit. "You will be an interesting one to have around."  
  
"So. Um. What is my first lesson?" he asked with caution. She looked to him after setting her liquor and glass on the table and put out her cigarette in the ash tray.  
  
"Well, the basics, I'm guessing."  
  
* * * * *  
  
He felt existed. Every piece of him felt either numb, or as if they where going to fall off. She had made well with her first day with him. He had not only learned how to use telepathy very well, but he had learned to use simple spells, such as fire, ice, stone and wind spells. She was pleased with how fast he learned them all.  
  
She sent him to bed with a meal of beef and rice. She was willing to give him anything he wanted, but that was what he wanted, so that was what she had made for him. Some how the food wasn't as contenting as other times he ate. He didn't even feel that it made it to his stomach. That didn't matter to him too much to him any ways. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was asleep.  
  
The whole week was like this. She would greet him either to wake him up or when he was bathing. Both he hated very much, but he never objected to it. After that, she would feed him, even though it left him feeling empty every time, and then they would train. She showed him all techniques for both human used and Mazoku used spells. He was amazed, every time, when he was able to use another new one. Zelas was becoming more and more pleased with her choosing. She also saw the desire of his human side begin to diminish very quickly. This brought her much pleaser, for she knew the ultimate test of his loyalty was at hand very soon.  
  
The fallowing week, Zelas took him to a different place to train. He looked up at the huge double doors made of wood and bolted down with melt. She told him to push it open, and to his surprise, he opened them quite easily. He wasn't expecting what was inside. Black marble floors with silver smears, much like marble, covered the floor to a glorious arena. He stood in aw as she walked in ahead of him.  
  
"Xelloss," She commanded his atichin. He looked to her quickly. It was more so her voice then anything, which made him look and answer with more resects.  
  
"Yes Ma'am?"  
  
"Look." She pointed to a large yellow toned dragon chained to the floor in the middle of the room. He turned his face from her to the dragon and moved back a bit. The dragon didn't look too happy to be there. It slung the chains around as if they where toys and shot beams from its mouth. After a serten dissents, the beams would vanish. "Your mission is to kill that dragon before it kills you." He looked back to her as if she was crazy, but her look never failed, and he knew, without words, that if he didn't go willingly, she would sling him into the battle.  
  
He made his first few steps out tordes the dragon. It didn't take long for the dragon to spot him. It almost seemed to laugh at him as he walked.  
  
You really think such a young Mazoku can beat me, Zelas? Even though the mantle conversation was met to the woman, he still made it so the boy would hear it. Zelas only gave him a sly smile, caching the light just right. A gleam came from one of her gold eyes. "He better." Her smile grew a little more. "He's my Wolf Priest." The dragon backed off a bit, looking to the boy. Him? But.  
  
Some how that bought not only comfort to the boy, but the confident he needed to go up against the beast. He held his hands together, forming red arrows.  
  
The chains around the dragon's neck and feet vanished, but to keep the arena in one piece, Zelas kept the dragon from flying. The lizard stepped back, but little avail. He was just too big of a target to miss. He slung the arrows out without a voice to call them for what they where. He didn't need to. The beast roared loudly, but it took more then that to take it down.  
  
In a fit to counterattack, the dragon shot a beam at him. He held a hand out for a shied, but his form was still imperfect. It blocked the hit well, but the force of the hit knocked him off his feet. He quickly got to his feet and pulled something out of his sleeve that both the dragon and Zelas would have thought he wouldn't do. A green energy ball formed in his hands. Sweat beaded down his face for a moment before he trusted the ball point blank into the dragon's chest. It yelled again, but it was intruded by the force of blood, forced from its lungs, to force out its mouth. He fell to the ground in a lifeless manor.  
  
Zelas' clapping came closer to him. He only looked to the flowing of red on the floor. There was a since of contentment with the kill even if there was a bit of fear with it as well. He now had the power to give or take life away, as any Mazoku does.  
  
A gentle touch grasped his shoulder. He looked to the side to see Zelas smiling to him. "Very good, Xelloss. Very good." He smiled to her and nodded to confirm his thoughts as well. "Now then," She took his hand and started to pull him over to the carcass of the beast, "it's time to eat!"  
  
"Eat!?" He yelled, trying to free his hand from her's. "It's not even cooked!"  
  
"Come now, Xelloss! This is the best time to eat Dragon." She laughed as she jogged into the pool of blood. He stopped his struggle, but still seemed to protest without words. She finally let go when she walked over to the open part of the body where the meat was exposed. He tuned his head when he saw her reach into it and cringed when he heard the ripping of flesh. She looked back at him, placing a hand at her hip. "You are a wuss, you know that?"  
  
"Raw meat and the sight of blood makes me sick." She growled to herself and dropped the slab of meat she had. She had made a point to go easy on him ever since she bought him here, but this did it.  
  
"You best get use to it now, mister." She grabbed his head and forced him to look at her. "Mazoku are all about making the lives of other into hell. Killing is a pass time. Enjoying the simple tastes, such as this, is what we live for, so," she pulled his head down, kneeing on the floor, socking her dress in blood. This forced him to do the same, his face filled with fear. This was only the secant time he had ever seen her angry. The cold numb feeling came over his body as he stained down at the blood at his knees. It didn't help when she shoved his face into it. "get use to it." He places his hands on of the floor, trying to force himself back up, but her grasp as to strong. When she thought she was done, she let go. He pulled himself up as quickly as he could. He put his hands on his face and tried to wipe his face off, but his hands where covered in it as well. He breathed hard, looking to his hands with fear. Zelas only smiled as she stood up and went back to her meal.  
  
"Go get washed up if it bothers you so badly." He looked to her, close to tears. She only gave a small chuckle. "Don't look at me as if I was a beast. You will thank me for it later. Now, go and wash up." She didn't turn to him once. He stood after she had taken a few bits of her meal, and walked out, covered in the blood of the creacher he just murdered.  
  
* * * * *  
  
He lay there and thought about what was accomplished there that day. That night, he was overwhelmed by a poor and sickening feeling. It wasn't even the small test or power that was given to him, but the sinking emptiness in this stomach from after he finished his meal. He was finally realizing that the Mazoku do not find contentment in consumable foods. He remembered feeling a cold touch of pleaser that seemed to emulate from Zelas when he was dueling the large lizard. It seemed disturbing to him. Deep down he didn't want to finger out what he would learn to enjoy, but the need to consume was becoming more of a need every day. If he wanted to live, he had to eat.  
  
The next day he had made up his mind to ask Zelas about what she called feeding. Maybe the growing mound of void in his stomach would turn back into nothing if he ate what her kind ate.  
  
When he woke, she wasn't there. It was odd, he supposed. The sun shown into the window with bright hues he hasn't seen in a long while. She usury had him up just before the sun rose and had him retreat to bed just as the sun set under the sea. He took a shower in peace, and was completely ready for the day before he saw her for the first time that morning. She was carrying a dish that smelled with the finest of foods. She smiled to him, and walked over to a table, setting down the tray. He looked to her in wonder, but when she motioned for him to come over to her in an excitable way, he did.  
  
"Sit." She demanded, but with a playful tone. He did as told. She set the tray in front of him and took off the silver lid, reveling tinder meat with flavorings and small decor on the plate to make the meat seem more appealing. He smiled a bit, looking to her.  
  
"It looks great." She pulled a bottle up out of the other hand and set two goblets on the table.  
  
"Oh, I was hoping you would say that." She talked with a ring in her voice. "I realized that raw meat wasn't a suitable reward for a young Mazoku." With a smile, she pored them both a sufficient glass of dark wine. "So I had some cooked."  
  
He looked to the meat then back to her, but missing his smile. "You mean. this is the cooked dragon?" She nearly giggled and nodded her head.  
  
"Take a bite! It's just as good." He looked satiable, but took the knife given to him, and started to saw at the tinder meat. He stopped as he thought something over.  
  
"But doesn't dragon meat have a poison?" his concern seemed to show almost a wise ness to her, but she smiled regardless and nodded.  
  
"That it does, but don't worry. Poison isn't a treat to the Mazoku. Matter of fact, some Mazoku find a joy in drinking poison as humans do liquors and wines." He seemed a bit disappointed as he nodded in agreement. She knew that time that he was trying to get out from eating the meat. She only gave a grin that bared her well honored fangs. When she said nothing more, he knew her eyes where on him, anticipating the moment he would bite into it. In hesitation, he stabbed the piece with his fork and shoved it his mouth. His eyes closed as he sat there and chewed on the piece for a while.  
  
Something came over him as Zelas helped him to enjoy the meat better. In his mind, he pictured the dragon falling to his feet as he did the day before, but this time, he was perfectly contented with the kill, as a hunter would be when he brought home for his family to eat. He smiled, as the meal didn't seem to be so appalling after all. He opened his eyes and nodded to her, quickly cutting himself another piece.  
  
This time she planted a different notion into him mind. The dragon was evil in their sight. They where the enemy, so by killing that dragon, he has not only saved himself from having to go back and do the job later, but saved his race from having to confront the hideous beast. He might have even saved one of his conrad's life by doing so. This thought made him proud to do what he did, and started to wipe away any notions he might have had about Ceiphied; the former lord he served.  
  
By the time he was done with the slab of meat, he was not only contented with the thought of killing, but she could see a spark in him that wanted to. This only brought her much joy. She rubbed his shoulder lightly, looking him in the eyes once he regarded her presents again.  
  
"I'm very proud of you, Xelloss Metallium." He sat a little higher in his chair that day. He had the approval of his lady.  
  
He looked down to the empty plate. This was when he was reminded on how empty he felt. She looked at him with concern, but really she was putting on a fine act. She knew what was bothering him. Matter of fact she was starving him for a reason. In the gentleness, as she did very often, she spoke. "Xelloss, is there something bothering you?"  
  
He nodded, looking to her seeming a bit uncountable. He didn't know how to word what he wanted to say, but he did the best he could. "Why do I fell hungry when I just ate that whole. um. was that a roast?" She could help but laugh lightly, but nodded to answer his question. He looked back at his dish, not finding the same humor she did. "It was good and all, but it was still," he looked back to her in all seriousness, "I am still hungry and no matter what I eat, I don't seem to ever get full."  
  
She shook her head a few times as she looked down, playing her part as well as she could. He watched her, but this time with concern. She seemed to be upset about the subject at hand. She looked to him and smiled a little. "Take a sip of your wine." He looked from the gobbet then her. Her face sterner and he took to the glass without argument. He was suppressed it was good. She smiled and nodded. "Good, isn't it?" He nodded and took another sip. She gave a small laugh before setting her hands on the table. "Listen and don't get drunk. I wanted you to take some so that it will help relax you for what I'm about to say." He set the glass down and looked to her with utmost seriousness. "I know you have heard that Mazoku go to irritate people for pleaser, which I true, but we wouldn't do that on almost a daily bases unless we needed to. Human, Ryuuzoku and even other Mazoku emotions are our source of food. In order to eat we much provoke someone into a negative emotion. Most Mazoku consume emotions without another thought. This bring us to our down fall. You see, if there are provoked strong positive emotions, such as love, we are hurt on our astral plane. This is what we call mantle warfare. It's the most effective way to get a Mazoku to stop in their tracks. The hard part is to get a Mazoku to set still to hear it." She laughed lightly, leaning back in her chair. He looked to her, taking this all in.  
  
"That doesn't sound bad at all. So. when do I eat?" She looked to him with a small laugh.  
  
"You're an eager one, but that's what I wanted." She stood up, looking down to him. "There is a small village where a few dragons rest. Tomorrow morning, just as the sun in beginning to rise, you will place your assault on the village and take out everything."  
  
He seemed a bit surprised at her words. "Even the innocent?" She nodded.  
  
"If you don't take out all of them there, even the innocent, then you will not be filled." She smiled, changing from the scolding look. "So be a good boy and practice today. You will need it. The dragon there will be much more powerful then the dragon you faced yesterday." Before he had a chance to respond, she was gone. He took a deep breath, looking at the empty plate again. After a while of the room being silent, he griped his fists and nodded.  
  
"I have to learn sometime and I have to eat if I want to live." He leaned back in the chair, looking up at the ceiling. "Besides, it doesn't seem so bad working for this lady. or being a Mazoku."  
  
* * * * *  
  
That night I had a wonderful dream. I don't know if it was my excitement for the fallowing day or the fact that I was just in thought hard before I fell asleep. Regardless of the reason, the dream was enjoyable and I wanted to keep it that way all night, but as the saying goes, all good things must come to an end.  
  
As the dark of the night started to give away to brighter things, I saw what was what I thought to be a form. It was hard to see throw all the fog, but I made a commitment to myself to find the form, but no matter how close I came to the form, it moved away. I didn't know why, but for some odd reason I felt compelled to get to the finger.  
  
Finally, the finger stopped and turned to me. It surprised me to see my mother's face, but she looked petrified in fear. Tears ran down her face as she cried. When I turned around to face what she was looking at, I saw that what I perceived as fog was smoke and our. I mean her house was on fire. There standing in the fire was a blackened finger walking closer her.  
  
Just as I ran to face the finger that had made my mother so upset, I was stopped. An arm grabbed me I came face to face to a girl I had grown to love in my dreams. This wasn't the time I wanted her, but I needed her.  
  
I turned away from her grip and turned around to look back at the finger, but both the house and the finger was gone. Nothing was left but wood that has been setting there for a long time. Trees where starting there beginning from the rubble. I looked back at her with the feeling of water coming down my face.  
  
"Where is she?! Why did you stop me?" She smiled gently and took my hand. Her actions baffled me, but I was in no position to impose on her. This was a rare moment I would see her in my dreams, so I didn't want to scare her off.  
  
"You will know soon enufe. Besides, if you change what happens now, then we may never meet." Her words where confusing to me, but, again, I didn't question them. "Come now. I want you to see something." She moved, taking my hand with her. Almost unwilling or unthoutfuly, my feet begin to move with hers. The scenery faded in and out, reveling a more believable dream like atmosphere. Flowers blanketed a hillside. There not far from us was where a pare of young children. A little girl, as cute as could be, sat next to another cute little boy. Her hair was brown and long and she ware clothing I had never seen before. The boy had a little bit shorter then shoulder length hair and working overalls on. There where talking about something serous. I could see it in their small faces.  
  
I looked to the girl in question. She only smiled as she looked away from the children back to me. "What's the point of this?"  
  
"The day will come when everything will make perfect since. Now, I think you had a more important question to ask me?" It was as if she could read my mind, but then again, this was my dream and she was apart of the dream, so why wouldn't she. I nodded and opened my mouth to speak.  
  
"You have been coming onto my dreams for years. This is the first time we have really talked. Please, I'm dieing to know your name." She looked to the children for a long while. I ended up losing my thought by watching the hard conversation turn into light hearted playing.  
  
She took my shoulder rather suddenly. I looked to her in a bit of surprise. "When you see this scene again, then you will know my name." I hated riddles and it seemed all she was giving me this time around was riddles.  
  
The riddle seemed to vanish in my mind as I looked into her crystal clear eyes. It was like many plays I had seen before when the prince finally gets his girl. They lean in to each other, as if unknown forces where drawing them closer. And with a magical moment, then all was right in the world, our lips locked together for the first real emotionally felt kiss I had ever had. We embraced one another.  
  
The dream was something no one could re create for the young priest. It felt so real to him. At this point, the battle of the soon coming day didn't matter. He wished never to wake up.  
  
Zelas came into the room to give him his morning call. She couldn't help but admire him in his sleep. It was hard for her to believe that he would carry out one of the most devastating display of blood shade in ages. That, she couldn't wait till she could watch.  
  
Just as she was about the nudge him awake, he muttered something. He said it a few times, so when she knelt down a bit to hear him, she was hoping he would say again. She didn't notice his arms reaching up for something till they grasped her. She seemed a bit surprised but knew what he was dreaming about when she was his face. With a cat like grin, she played a part in his dream and let her lips lock with his. How she wanted to do this since day one, but she didn't want to scare off her newly found servant/toy.  
  
The kiss was long and enjoyable. The boy embraced her as if she was his dream and she embraced him, having a moment she hasn't had in ages. She tangled her fingers in his hair while keeping herself from falling onto him with the other spare hand, even though she wouldn't have mind falling onto him.  
  
Slowly he started to wake on his own. As the kiss became a reality, he seemed to relax a bit more, only thinking that his dream was real after all. It wasn't till silver strains of hair fell beside him that he knew the one he had been kissing wasn't the one he had hoped. This kiss became swore and he struggled to brake it. She let up gently, looking down at him with a cunning smile.  
  
"Good morning." His wide eyes nodded a few times as he looked to her. He turned his head, trying hard not to think of her in the way he had just kissed her. Her smile had vanished as she stood. She looked over him in question. After a long moment of silent, she reached down and stroked his hair back. "Now there, Xelloss, you don't have to act shy. It's only me." He shook his head a few times. He sat up in bed, but refused to look at her. She sighed. "Fine then. Get ready, and hurry up. Don't worry about a bath. You will need another one this evening."  
  
"Zelas-sama." He machined sheepishly. She turned and looked to him from the door way. He looked to her, finally. He saw her scolding face, but some how he was still able to keep his look to her. "I'm sorry. It's been a very long time since I have kissed anyone. I didn't expiate to get a kiss from you."  
  
She gave a small giggle. After she was done with her small spat of school girl syndrome, she winked to him. "I'm full of surprises."  
  
He sighed in relief as she left. He was happy she was no long angry with him, but disappointed that she still saw him as something more then a servant. The most he ever though of her was a mother. After all, the way she held him and comforted him his first day and how she carefully thought him things was very motherly to him. It reminded him only a glimpse of his gentle mother back home. With that thought, he sighed heavily, wishing he could see her again.  
  
He hated when he wished stupidly.  
  
Not long after he was dress and he had smoothed out all the wrinkles in his clothing, Zelas came back holding a strange looking oak branch. She handed it to him with a smile. "This is your weapon. Use it wisely." He took it and looked it over. He didn't feel anything from it till both hands rest on it. His power center was forced into the staff instead of his torso. He smiled, knowing that would help him move faster and cast spells with a bit more ease. Not to michen he would have something to hit people with.  
  
She gave a laugh as she looked him over. "The staff fits you. It has been mine for ages, but I don't get out much. I want you to hold into it for a while Who knows. It might be yours some day."  
  
"Thanks, Zelas-sama." He gave a light bow to her with his head as he grasped onto the oak stick, making it glow a faint gold.  
  
With the sight of his hands, he was reminded of his also pale eyes. His joy was robed by the inhuman eyes and the taken gold shreds that gave his eyes there own uneic flair. Zelas saw his saddened face and questioned it.  
  
"Something's bothering you. Are you not ready for today?" He shook his head furiously, looking to her with sturdier eyes. "Then what?"  
  
"My eyes," He looked down to the ground and sighed. "They have lost their beauty, or how everyone knew me by." He laughed lightly to himself. "'Lord of Nightmare's child,' they would mock. Even my mother said that they looked like shreds of Lord of Nightmare's own plane or many even the sea." She gave a small laugh. He looked up to her to see what was so funny, but on reviewing his words, he laughed too.  
  
"Look, if you think of what you want to look like then your form will take on that look. Don't worry about it now. You have a battle to win." She motioned for the door and they both made there exit.  
  
Just as she had promised, they where out on a field of snow long before the sun rose. The boy anticipated cold, but was surprised that he wasn't even when the wind wrapped around him. He couldn't help that the surrounding looked very familiar. He also noticed that Zelas was being abnormity quite as they trucked throw the snow. He looked to her sleeveless shoulders and high slit skirt and shrived, knowing she had to be cold.  
  
After a while, she stopped and pointed out to a few houses. The boy was surprised at the small selection, but took his thought back when she turned and smirked at him. "This is a selection. Just beyond the cabins is a small village. Level it and leave no one, and I mean no one, alive," Her eyes where sharp as she emphasized the last part. He stepped back and nodded after swallowing hard. She smiled and patted his face. "Now then, I want you to enjoy yourself. Remember that this is apart of your job. You have no choice but to do this, so you might as well like it." He nodded again as she waited for him to go. After a while he stepped ahead of her and walked toreds the cabins.  
  
As he did, a man opened the door to the cabin, obviously getting some morning firewood. He looked on with frightful eyes, suddenly forgetting what he was to do and wishing for the man not to see him. He held out his hand as it glowed red. His eyes shut tight as he yelled, "Flare Arrow!" and sent several flaming arrows into the man and his house. He opened one eyes to see what he had done. The house was on fire and the smell of winter, mince burning flesh, was brought back into his vibrant memory.  
  
Something tapped gently in the back of his mind. He could taste it. It was sweat and enjoyable to the black void that he called his stomach. Pain was what came to mind. The man and a few other people living in the cabin where burning to death. Why was he pleased with his actions? Something he feared doing now became something his hands yarned to do. Not to minchen it brought back the vibrant reminder that he was starving. Having this flavor just drip onto the tip of his tongue was pure torcher. He had to have more.  
  
A grin came over his face as he moved to the next house. People where still sleeping in them. He could feel there blissful dreams, which seemed to turn his apatite into the other direction. His smile only grows a bit more as he knew he had to put a stop to it. He held his hand out and forced flames from them. The house burned as well, but this time he could hear the screaming from with in and feel the struggle to get out. Anxiety filled there hearts and fear consumed there mind, not to minchen his bottomless pit of a stomach.  
  
He sat in a crouch in the snow for a while, watching the snow malt near the house, till he knew they where dead. He stood and walked tordes the main part of the village. Just then, he saw several people running tordes the burning cabins. They stopped in there tracts and stared at him for a long while. Finally, one run past him and for the houses. The others fallows. Just as he was preparing to take them out and younger man came up to him and smiled.  
  
"Zeoliet-san!" He exclaimed. The young priest tried to place the vague face. The boy saw the confused and countered look on his face. He laughed lightly. "You don't remember? I don't have my uniform on. It's me, Kino from the shrine. I was one of the many underlings! We have been looking for you everywhere! Where have you been?"  
  
He smiled lightly as he patted the boys head. "You have, have you? Well, I hate to tell you, but your search has gone in vain." Just as the boy was going to question his words, he took hold of his neck and grasped the boy hard. He made almost a cute squeak when he did, but to the young Mazoku's dismay, that was all he said. A few more people came to help, but stopped to see the priest they once knew grasping the underling priest hard. His face looked mischievous and evil all in one as he tightened his grip, feeling the boy lose his struggle to get free. "I do remember you and all your little friends. Every single one of you enjoyed to laugh and crack jokes about me all the time. You enjoyed the power of rumors, and how people so easily believed them." He gave a dark chuckle as he put his last bit of muscle strength into his hand. So much was going into his hand now, it was shacking. The boy tried so hard to mouth the words no, but nothing came out. "Well, Judgment day is here, young Kino." Suddenly, there was a large snap sound and the boy went limp. He throw the boy aside and smiled to the small audience he had. "Oops. His neck went pop. I guess I don't know my own strength."  
  
The crowed seemed to edge back till someone yelled, grabbing a shovel they where going to use to help put out the fire. Many fallowed after him as they realized he was out numbered. He only smiled, stepping back and held out a finger. "Dil brand," was quietly uttered from his mouth. Soon after, a large explosion sent the group flying into the air. Surprise was added to the new tastes, but that wasn't was sweet as pain or was lushes as agony. He looked back at the people trying to put out the fire. He smiled at them, thinking how useless their efforts where. The people in the houses where dead, there for putting out the fire was futile. He had some pleaser watching them throw snow and dirt onto the roof, trying hard to extinguish the flames. One stepped a bit too close to the flames and was caught on fire. He ran around a bit before falling into the snow. He laughed a little, finding him as amusing as he did, as a human, watching the squeals play tag.  
  
Just as he raised his hand to rid the rest of them, something tickled the back of his mind. (Go on. I will rid of these few.) She said with a cunning voice. He smiled and turned away from them and walked into the city. He didn't have to walk long till he came face to face with a face and name he knew well. Gary, the high priest of the Temple of Ceiphied. Something else slipped into his mind other then anger emanating from him. Other then deep disappointment, there was a name. He wasn't human, and he wasn't just any common dragon either.  
  
"You decided to side with the woman in your book?" The old man straitened out his back and made the cane turn into a staff in one motion. Years came off his face. He turned from an old man into a younger man no more then in his 30's. Long lush black hair adorned his head and gold eyes peered out from under a few bangs.  
  
The young priest couldn't help but give a laugh, looking to the man. "Do you enjoy concealing yourself as an old man? I guess you couldn't get assistants any other way, unless to disguise yourself as a helpless invulet." He was started to get the hang of this harsh tone. It was even more inceraging when he felt the man's anger sore.  
  
"I am like this to conceal the fact that I am a dragon! If they never saw me age, then I would draw attention to myself." He hissed. Xelloss only chuckled. As Gray seemed to peer into the young Mazoku's eyes, he saw something he hadn't seen in a Mazoku for many years. He was hungry, meaning he was feeding off his anger fervently. This increased him to draw back his anger from what he once considered a pupil. Once it was drawn back, he could think clearly, and his main agenda was brought back to his mind. It was clear that this now demon wanted to destroy the small town he once lived in. There where numerous reasons why, but that truly didn't matter. He had to try to stop him or his shrine, the strong hold for his lord Ceiphied, would be destroyed, not to menchen the small group of humans he got to run the place. It may have been a small favor for his lord, but every favor counted.  
  
"Aw. You're no fun." The boy grubbed. It was soon remedied when he held a hand over the top of his staff. The ruff looking oak started to glow green. It grew as large as the space between his hand and the staff. This was a nice attack Zelas had thought him at the end of his training. It was harder to make then normal spells that where mostly made by humans. This was made by Mazoku, and used by Mazoku with much pride. The pride also came from their fangs, which he bared.  
  
The now young man held his hands over each other, collecting his own gold orb. The man was expecting to have the young priest throw the orb into him, there in, he was going to protect him self by throwing his orb into it to cancel out the attack. That wasn't what happened at all. He threw it into the ground instead, throwing up dirt, rocks and other items into the air, blocking the dragon's vision. When the dust settled and the man could see again, the boy was gone. He had escaped throw the cover of dirt. Right away, he looked around, trying to find the boy, but instead of finding him, he found burning houses and people fallen on the ground from stab wounds, fire or spells.  
  
"He travels fast." The man muttered. Just as he said something, his senses told him where he was headed. He quickly took off tordes the temple only hoping he would make it in time. He was a relief for him to see the boy standing there at the steps, looking as if he was waiting for him. He looked down and smirked with an evil cereal around his lips. Quickly, he made another orb and trust it at the man. Gray quickly moved out of the way. A yell echoed around him. When he turned around, he saw that he wasn't the priest's target, but a woman running up behind him. He turned and glared at the boy.  
  
"It's not enufe to kill innocent people, but to kill a helpless woman?!" He hissed.  
  
"I'm only doing my job." He smiled to him. Gray didn't find this amusing at all. His hands held together and released an orb of gold energy. The staircases exploded on contact. He could hear the chuckle of the priest behind the dust. "Destroying the temple you have sent your entire life on?" he laughed. "I guess the saying is true. 'What I have created, I can destroy.'"  
  
The dragon was ever getting frustrated with the mocking beast before him. He saw some people poor out of the temple. Not many worked at the temple at the time for winter break. Many of them returned home for their long winter rests. Not to michen the food supply was down that year. What ran out, maybe ten, that was the contends of the temple staff. Seeing them, he though he had an opportunity.  
  
"Grab him!" He shouted. Without hesitation, the group ran tordes the priest to tackle him. The boy wasn't expecting any opposition and by the time he turned around, one had already reached him. It wasn't long before they had him on the ground. He yelled, trying to get up, fighting them as much as he could, but it was futile. All ten of them helped keep him down.  
  
Gray walked to the group, looking down to the boy and smiled lightly. "I see the tabled have turned to my favor." He knelt beside them and grabbed the staff from the boy's hand. The boy grasped onto it harder. With harshness, the man ripped it from his hand. The power he reserved for the staff seemed to be ripped away from him when it left his hand, and a deep disappointment seemed to spread throw his body. He had failed on his first mission as a Mazoku.  
  
"Siding with them doesn't seem like such a good idea now, dose it?" he mocked. The boy only laid there in the grasp of his peers.  
  
"I didn't have a choice." he replied softly.  
  
Gray narrowed his eyes, taking the oak staff and placed the end at his neck. "You lie, as you always did. I always wondered about you. You always learned skills so much faster then all the others I have thought in the past. At first I thought you where a natural at it all till you started to behave in an unexcitable manner. After reading over your novels, I realize that you where talking with the enemy for a while. Hump. It makes me wonder if your parents where involved with getting the dark lord to look you over. What does it matter now?" he smiled down at the priest, seeing him tined up. His face seemed to have a new spark in it. "Your lord can't save you know."  
  
Without warning, the boy pushed away the staff and plowed his way throw the massive net of people as if they where nothing but a spider's web. The man stepped back in surprise, looking to the boy with intense eyes. He was angry now.  
  
"You have said a few to many words!" His hand cracked with energy. From his hand, it moved across to the man, sending him back into the ground. The group looked to him in a bit of fear as he turned to them, looking to them with his deepened brown eyes. The anger subsided as quickly as it came and he smiled. "For your first punishment," he held his hand out to the group, releasing a power much like a maga brand. Man and woman alike few from there grounded places. A girl fall to his feet. He knew the girl very well. It was the same girl he was with the night before his life changing expirees. His face halfway softened as he knelt down to her and picked her up. She was still alive, unlike most of them that fell. She looked up at him with her crystal blue eyes almost bagging him to explain to her what he was doing without even saying a word.  
  
"I. um." Words didn't come to him, nor did time give him a moment to think about it. Gray stood to his feet and threw another energy ball at him. Without thought, he dropped the girl in her place and ran out of harms way. Finally, he was able to think, but it was too late for the girl. That last hit would have killed any healthy human. He stood and looked to Gray in anger. They both where pretty angry with each other at this point, which gave no one the satisfaction of the other being angry at them.  
  
The boy set his feet on the ground as if he was ready to run, but instead, he vanished, or, what seemed, he ran faster then the older man could fallow. Before he knew it, the staff was back in the boy's hands and he was struck by an orb. He yelled out before turning to him, obviously in pain.  
  
"You can criticize a lot of people in my life," Xelloss anoassed, "But don't you talk trash about my lord, and like hell will I let you talk bad about my mother." Using the staff to add him, he made yet another green orb. These came in handy. Dragon power was a Mazoku's weakness and the same was the opposite for dragons. He intended to use this to his advantage.  
  
He threw it on at the man, which, as expected, he dogged. What the dragon wasn't expecting was another one to come at him at the place he moved to. The boy used his senses to stake out where the man had avoided him, and hit him dead on. Gray yelled out in pain before finding a place to fall on the rubble steeps of the temple. The young boy walked over to the man with a smile and nudged him with his foot. His smile widen a bit when he did nothing in return. He had killed yet another dragon. But this time it was an ancient dragon.  
  
He looked back out into the burning village and smiled. "Who shell be next?" Aside from the main village, there were a few more cabins off by them selves. They sat the farthest away from the temple somewhat because of there poor status. "It's time to take them out of their misery." He chuckled as he vanished.  
  
He stood over ashes from a house that had clasped in on it's self just a few moments before. People ran from him. He couldn't really see them from where he stood, but he could feel them by the fear they where letting off. He stood there with his eyes closed a moment and gave a pleasant sigh as he socked in the much needed food. Zelas wanted him to move on. He could feel her nudge him forward with her mind, so he stopped his 'feeding' to finish off the rest of the villagers.  
  
The houses where set on fire. What where not caught up in the houses to hide where taken out by him and his staff or shots of magic. To say the lest, he was having fun and doing the easiest part of his job at the same time. All fear was gone and nothing but suffering remain except for one silent person trying to run from the burning village. He smiled and looked tordes the farthest house that was consummated in flames.  
  
(This is your last victim. Make me proud.) Zelas' voice whispered in the back of his head. He smiled and nodded as he walked into the smoke of the house.  
  
"I will make you proud." He said to himself as he fallowed the vibrant taste of fear. The wind picked up, moving away the smoke. There was a finger was a woman. Her gate was jammed, and there was no way she could climb over it. She turned around and looked to him with a frightful face. Xelloss' smile was whipped clean on his face as he looked to the woman. Tears ran down freely from her red face. Her long thick hair draped massly down her face and back as her close where still wrinkled and not even put on properly. Her dark brown and aged eyes look to him the way he had never seen her before.  
  
She stopped her deep breaths for a moment. When she looked to him to make sure her eyes where not dissevering her, she smiled. "Zeoliet? Is that really you?" She asked in a meek voice as she took a few small steps tordes him. His eyes started to water over.  
  
"Mother." He whispered. She became over joyed as she ran to him and took him into a warm embrace. He lightly wrapped his arms around her and smiled, hugging her back. How much he wanted to see her over the time he was gone. To hug her and hear her complements and her uncial way of getting him to do things. Or the warm meals she would work over the stove to make with what little things she had, but spent every bit of time in love to make it. Over all, he missed her greatly. To see her now was like a dream.  
  
As if she snapped out of a trance, she pulled away from him. She took his hand and started to pull him along. He fallowed behind her. "Hurry! We have to run before the demon gets us too!" His smile faded again as he planted his feet in the tainted snow.  
  
"He's not coming, Mother." He said softly. He was what he was, but after hearing his own mother call him a demon tore into his soul and seemed to rip out apart of his heart.  
  
"What do you mean? He burned down the house. Your father died in there." More tears came down her face as she spoke. "Come on, Zeoliet. We need to go to the next village and warn then of the danger." She bagged him to move, but he refused. His eyes closed and his head was tilted down. His eyes had tears in them for he knew what he was told to do.  
  
"Zeoliet?" She gently touched his face, wiping the tears away from his eyes. "What's wrong dear?" He took her hand away and gently held it in his. His eyes slowly opened as he looked into her deeply loving and caring eyes.  
  
"Mother. I love you so much. More then anything in the world. You know that right?" She nodded a bit. Her own eyes started to water, but for reasons she didn't know of. "I'm not your son any more. That demon." he looked away from her, letting his tears fall from his face. "I destroyed the village."  
  
"Zeoliet."  
  
"No. My name is Xelloss," he posed for a moment; trying to talk between his tears, "the priest of Zelas, the dark lord." he finished in a whisper.  
  
She took his head between her hands and looked into his eyes. For a moment, her eyebrows where wrinkled in her forehead, but then she gave a weak motherly smile. She pushed her tows on the ground and kissed him on the cheek. "You will always be my baby boy. No matter what."  
  
He embarrassed her tightly. "I love you so much!"  
  
"I do too." She hugged him in return as her tears socked his clock. "I. think I know what you have to do. Please, I want you to have a happy life. Do what your told to. Meet the girl in your dreams. Love her; take care of her as you did for me. Be a good father. Most of all make something of your self." He nodded lightly on her shoulder. Time passed over them, but not enufe time as the poor boy wanted. His mother's grip held tightly on him. "Do it, Zeoliet."  
  
Tear flooded his eyes as he braced his mother's back. It was quick and painless. She fell into his armed like a doll. He fell to the snow, no longer able to hold himself and cried, holding the lifeless form. He griped her as tightly as he could and sobbed deep and with agony. Agony filled the morning sky with smoke, flames and tears.  
  
* * * * *  
  
It was long into the noon hours before anyone bothered the mourner. The fire was nothing more the embers in the ash. The only think standing was the temple and the stench of burning flesh. The cold bit at his feet and hands, but the numbing feeling felt like his preserved but broken heart. The air shifted, giving way to a familiar but unwanted voice.  
  
"It's time to go back, Xelloss." A gentle hand was placed on his shoulder. It was a gentle but forceful nudge to get him to stand up and come with her, but he refused. Her eyes narrowed as she pulled harder. "Let's go now, Xelloss."  
  
"Leave me hear to die with my mother." He muttered.  
  
She became sick of his pouting, so she jerked him out of his place and trust him into the grayish snow behind him. Her cold animal like eyes peered into his very soul. His eyes grow in fear and pain all at once before he closed his eyes and braced himself for her to hit him or worse. Surprisingly, she didn't. She just grabbed him by the chock and forced him to his feet.  
  
"Even if you wanted to, you couldn't kill your self. Make yourself bleed all you want! Shove the staff throw your heart! Pain will be the only thing soothing your soul! Your body my die, but know that I will put your body in your astral form to heal. Your immortal now. Face it and grow up!" She let go and turned away from him. "Get back to the fortress. The rest of the day is yours."  
  
He looked back down to his mother that now lay in the snow in a mangled and unnatural mess. His eyes softened as his face became warn, but not a drop fell from his eyes. He didn't have any more to cry.  
  
"Now!" she demanded. Quickly, he vanished to his room, leaving the woman with his mother's carouse. All she did was look to the dead woman and smiled, knowing that her dear wolf priest was almost fully conformed into a true Mazoku. Nothing could stop her from turning him into a well obedient Mazoku either. The most important thing in his life as a human was gone, meaning now she was the only thing that mattered to the boy. She smirked once more, showing off her fangs to the resending spirit before vanishing.  
  
At the same moment, Xelloss decided to take a bath. That he did. He scrubbed hard, trying to get all the filth off him, not to minchen the filth he felt inside. After an hour of that, he got out. The warm water was making him tired. As he was dressing, he noticed the mirror and walked over to it.  
  
"Zelas-sama said if I thought hard enufe I could change my aperients." Taking his mind off of his ordeal, he thought hard. When he opened his eyes, he saw himself with blond hair. A smile came to him. Blond hair didn't suit him. He changed it to many different colors till he formed a liking to a dark purple with shorter and thinner hair.  
  
Soon after the hair, he looked to his eyes. He leaned in closer to get a better look at them. The small smile faded as he thought. He thoughts about the gold streaks he once had. His symbol of rebellion; His symbol of his human hood. He noticed quickly that he couldn't. Therefore he tried to change it to different colors. That was easy enufe, so he tried again. Tears started to come down his face as anger started for form in his heart again. He ran his fist into the glass, shattering it. It left a few marks on his hand and drew blood once, and he bleed black. This brought back memories of the morning. One in which he wanted to forget.  
  
He ran out of the bathing room and tore off the shirt he was warring in a fit of rage. He hated it. He hated everything about himself. He had to change some how.  
  
Tears streamed down his face. You will always be my baby boy. He words echoed throw his head as if the matter just happened. He fell to the floor in grief, trying to canvas him self that his mother was fine some how, but hew knew the truth. After all, he was the one that ended her life. He was the murderer of his own mother. He was ashamed, angry and depressed in one role of Mazoku. He wanted to kill himself, but he didn't have the energy to get up and find the right tool to do so.  
  
In time, he grieved himself to sleep on that cold and unforgiving spot on the floor. As he slept, the memory haunted him like a horrible nightmare in the dark. It sucked the life out of him even in his sleep. He was alone in this lonely pit of black.  
  
Or so he thought.  
  
Two armed wrapped around his shoulder blades and pulled him close to her. Her touch as gentle as the wind and just as soothing. She shushed him as a familiar quitting of his soul for a while till his tears slowed them selves.  
  
He voice came quite but confident as she shocked his hair. "I'll always have your back. I'll always be here for you." 


End file.
